Bajo tu poder
by Hillary Anna-Chan
Summary: Yamatto Matt Ishida es el chico mas popular de la escuela. Después de un cambio radical en la imagen de sora, Yamatto descubre un secreto de ella y le pide que sea su esclava a cambio de su silencio ¿Aceptara?
1. comienzos

"**Bajo tu poder"**

**Autora:** Hillary Anna-Chan.

**Agradecimientos:** Eleo-yasha, Dana-Chan, Sakura-hop y Chikage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yamato Matt Ishida, el chico más popular de la universidad. Después de un cambio radical en la imagen de sora, yamato descubre un secreto de ella y le pide que sea su esclava a cambio de su silencio ¿aceptará?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter #1 El Proyecto.**

Era un día normal en la universidad de Tokio, todos los alumnos tenían prisa por llegar temprano a sus clases ya que pronto comenzarían.

hay díos no es posible… otra vez…. Voy a llegar tarde dijo matt quien estaba prácticamente corriendo, hasta que no supo como pero chocó con alguien.

perdóname no fue mi intención dijo matt todo alterado recogiendo los libros de la hermosa chica pelirrojaza toma losiento otra vez fue mi culpa.

no te preocupes, no es para tanto dijo la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa.

bueno te debo una chao dijo matt y se alejo de las muchachas.

sora que suertuda eres, matt ishida acaba de hablar contigo dijo mimi.

no es para tanto mimi, además el hecho de que sea el chico popular no es gran cosa dijo sora sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

no fuera importante se fuera solo un chico popular pero, por el amor a díos sora matt ishida es el chico mas popular de toda la universidad me vas a decir que no te sientes ni un poquito atraída por el ¿? dijo mimi mirándola en forma picarona.

no dijo sora además vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase¡¡

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

por qué estabas hablando con la pobretona ¿? dijo una muchacha acompañando a matt.

porque deje caer sus libros accidentalmente dijo matt por que le dices pobretona ¿?

todo el mundo dice que es muy tímida, no habla con nadie solo con sus mejores amigos especialmente con mimi y hikari (kari), siempre viene a la universidad caminando y por su ropa tan anticuada dijo la muchacha.

talvez, pero a mi me parece que es buena persona además no tiene nada de malo caminar y su ropa simplemente es diferente a tus gustos pero yo la veo como una persona normal, es mas quisiera comenzar a tener una amistad con ella y su grupo me parecen chéveres dijo matt quien ya estaba empezando a caminar en dirección al salón.

espérame yamato dijo la muchacha mirándolo feo.

hay kaira eres muy lenta dijo matt.

hay mi yamato ya me conoces tengo que caminar con delicadeza como una señorita o llevare mi popularidad y mi futura carrera de modelo a la basura dijo kaira.

si claro dijo matt conteniendo la risa por las estupideces que decía su compañera.

oye yamato? Que te parece si salimos a comer hoy? le dijo kaira de forma sexy quien matt solo pudo alzar una ceja.

losiento kaira pero tu y yo ya terminamos hace días! Sabes muy bien que yo no siento nada por ti dijo matt.

pero yamato-san dijo kaira pero no pudo terminar puesto que entraron al salón donde iba a comenzar la clase, así que esta conversación quedara para después.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al llegar el profesor…. **

**-**buenos días muchachos, hoy les tengo un proyecto dijo el profesor.

ah, que aburrido dijo taichi el mejor amigo de matt.

bueno como les iba diciendo, este proyecto es muy importante tiene mucho valor y será en parejas las cuales yo seleccionaré dijo el profesor nombró a unos cuantos y al final….

Mimi tachikwa con Taichi Yagami.

Hikari Yagami con Tk takaishi.

Y Sora Takenoushi…. con…. yamato Ishida dijo el profesor, ante esto matt sonrió al respecto al parecer esta era la oportunidad que esperaba para acercarse a cierta pelirroja, quién tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

me rehusó profesor dijo kaira llena de rabia.

losiento señorita pero tendrá que conformarse al menos que quiera reprobar la materia kaira se sentó en su asiento y afirmo, molesta por que no podría estar con yamato en el proyecto.

bueno como decía el tema es referente al obj. # 3.4 quiero que expongas sus proyectos dentro 2 semanas ok ¿? Reúnanse con sus parejas y planifiquen sus investigaciones culminó el profesor.

Matt se fue directo al puesto de sora.

supongo que ahora tengo que trabajar contigo dijo matt mirando hacia abajo puesto que sora se encontraba en el suelo, matt la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

si, eso creo le contesto sora sin dejar de buscar el objeto en el piso.

te puedo ayudar en algo ¿?

estoy buscando mis lentes le dijo sora.

(Matt empezó a buscarlos hasta que lo encontró debajo de un pupitre todos destrozados, matt se bajó para recogerlos)

acaso son estos ¿? dijo matt con un poco de pena por ella de seguro le rompieron los lentes a propósito.

si son esos dijo sora mirándolos sorprendidas y luego volteó a otro lado donde se encontraba el grupo de kaira riéndose, sora les dirigió una mirada fúrica, guardó los lentes en su pupitre se sentó y finalmente suspiró no entiendo por qué se meten tanto conmigo si yo no les e hecho nada dijo tranquilamente sora mirando al suelo.

Matt se arrodillo, le tomo por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos y se sorprendió rápidamente al notar unos ojos rojizos, los bellos que haya visto estaban llenos de dulzura, sinceridad, timidez era simplemente algo difícil de explicar, matt le sonrió y le dijo:

no te preocupes, ella son así tal vez, es porque te tienen envidia además, sin los lentes te ves mucho mas bonita, en verdad tienes unos hermosos ojos dijo matt, ante esto sora se sonrojó.

gracias dijo sora y le dedico una tierna sonrisa no te preocupes por mi, supongo que es el precio por no ser como ellas, pero que mas da, me gusta como soy y me amo a mi misma así que no les voy a para a ella, bueno olvidémonos de esto y comencemos el proyecto si¿? dijo sora con una sonrisa a la cual solo matt pudo afirmar toma asiento.

(Matt se sentó y observó claramente el rostro de sora mientras ella le hablaba sobre el proyecto, el se dedico a observar su cabello corto pelirrojizo despeinado, su pupilas totalmente sonrojadas, sus labios carmesí, carnosos y bien redondeados en un fino toque labial pero lo mas impactante, fueron esos hermosos ojos rojizos que le miraban con alegría a pesar de que apenas se estaban conociendo ante todo esto yamato sonrió como que me va encantar este proyecto especialmente mi compañera pensó matt.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora..**

Hola a todos como están? Yo estoy súper contenta, aquí les he traído mi segundo fic "bajo tu poder" sé que no tiene mucho sentido con la historia pero todo eso vendrá aproximadamente en el 3 o 4 capitulo sean paciente que todo lo bueno va a venir este solo fue el comienzo abra muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante.

Espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo a mi me fascinó y para saber sus comentarios, y sugerencias sobre este fic solo aprieta el botón de abajo "go" y envíame un reviews con tu opinión.

**Nota: **

Discúlpenme por mis errores ortográficos, y también por hacer este capitulo un poco corto pero les prometo que habrá muchas aventuras en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno los quiero muchos un beso y un abrazo a todos los lectores de este fic y me despido chaito….

**Attn** Hillary Anna-Chan. 

**REVIEWS PLIS¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Recuerdos

**Bajo tu poder.**

Hola mis queridos lectores, por fin después de tanto tiempo eh actualizado, no me maten lo que pasó es que estaba muy ocupada con mis exámenes de lapso y entre otras cosas les pido nuevamente disculpas por todo y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Yamatto matt ishida es el chico más popular de toda la universidad. Por cosas del destino descubre un secreto de sora y le pide a cambio que sea su esclava ¿Aceptara?.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.—

**Chapter #2 "Recuerdos".**

te ocurre algo? – dijo sora.

ah que¿? No, no solo pensaba – dijo matt.

bueno será mejor que bajes de esa nube, a no ser que quieras reprobar.

eres ruda no? – dijo yamato con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

claro que no, es solo que yo no quiero reprobar y a decir verdad me parece muy raro que me dirigieras la palabra tan alegremente, siendo otro de seguro le pediría al profesor que le colocara una compañera mucho mas atractiva que yo, puesto que eso es lo que siempre buscan los hombres, incluyéndote – termino sora terminando de escribir.

hmm… tienes razón sora, los hombres son así pero en algo e equivocas.

Sora lo miro sin entender.

yo **no soy como los demás, yo no solo busco una cara bonita, pero créeme en algo** – dijo yamato tomando su barbilla y acercándola a la cara de él para después continuar – **cuando me propongo cazar un presa** – yamato pasó su dedo por el rostro de sora, dándole una ligera caricia bajando por su cuello y luego por su brazo izquierdo para tomar su delicada mano con la de él – **nunca se me escapa, y tu pelirroja** – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa pícara a los ojos – ** no serás la excepción** – dijo yamato con voz sensual, en eso suena el timbre que declara la hora de salida.

Sora rápidamente apartó la mirada de matt y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para irse, matt también lo hizo y cuando terminaron, matt le paso por al lado y le susurro en el oído - Adiós pelirroja, nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 3:00 – le dijo matt y se fue.

Sora se le quedo mirando fúrica no podía creer que ese tipo le hablara así, siendo otra chica de seguro estaría babeando por ese tipo, tampoco podía creer que jugara así con ella y mucho menos podía creer que sintiera atraída por el, de solo pensar en su boca en su cuerpo bien formado, en su espalda, pero sobre todo en sus ojos azules parecían el mismo mar, de solo pensar en todas esa cosas se sentía indefensa, se le ponía la carne de gallina.

señorita takenoushi, piensa quedarse aquí? – dijo el profesor.

eh? No ya me voy - dijo sora saliendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.- -y? – dijo emocionada la muchacha.

y que? – respondió sora caminando hacia su casa.

sucedió algo?

por díos mimi, lo único que acordamos es en llegar a la biblioteca a las 3:00.

sora tu primera cita¡¡ y con el chico mas popular de la universidad¡¡ hay creo que me voy a desmayar – dijo mimi feliz por su amiga.

por el amor a díos mimi, no se va acabar el mundo por esa tontería – dijo sora quien en verdad también estaba muy emocionada pero no quería mostrar sus sentimientos.

Mimi frunció el ceño, no podía que su amiga fuera tan dura, en realidad es muy tierna y alegre pero con los demás solo muestra desprecio y odio en especial con los populares pero en el fondo sabia que su amiga era una excelente persona de buen corazón.

bueno aún así te tienes que ver estupenda – dijo mimi.

hay no, no, no, no, yo no voy a cambiar mi imagen, me gusta tal y como soy.

bueno dejame peinarte y escoger tu ropa si¿?

esta bien.

**Al llegar a la casa de sora……………**

Sora llevaba un capri a la cadera color negro y pegado, una blusa rosa tipo Japonés con flores de cerezo e donde dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y un bello collar de corazón partido por la mitad hecho en cristal, llevaba el cabello suelto y no tenía maquillaje puesto que no lo necesitaba ya que su piel era muy delicada y hermosa.

bueno ya son las 2:40 será mejor que te vayas, te deseo mucha suerte.

gracias mimi, chao.

chaito sora-chan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**En la biblioteca…..**

yamato se encontraba en una mesa apartada de todos, en un rincones donde casi nadie pasaba por allí, llevaba 5 minutos de haber llegado.

hola siento mucho la demora – dijo tímidamente sora.

Matt no dijo nada estaba embobado mirando a sora estaba mucho más arreglada vestida de forma informal pero con un toque de sensualidad.

Luego volvió su mirada al corazón partido hecho en cristal, ese collar le recordaba mucho a cierta jovencita que conoció en Europa hace muchos años, en una fiesta en la cual estaban todos los grandes empresarios a nivel mundial.

**FLASH BACK AÑOS ATRÁS. **

hola mucho gusto me llamo sora takenoushi y tu?

no tienes nada que hacer que molestarme? – dijo el muchacho con su mirada fría.

losiento solo quería hacerte compañía estabas muy solo – termino por decir sora quien estaba un poco asustada por la mirada del chico.

bueno ya ves que quiero estar solo y no necesito tu tonta compañía así que vete de aquí – dijo el chico.

te detesto eres un chico estúpido, solo quería tu amistad – dijo la pelirroja y se fue corriendo.

**FIN DEL FLASH.**

hoooolaaaa – dijo sora pasándole la mano por los ojos de matt para que despertara

eh, hola sora estas bellísima siéntate por favor.

Sora se sonrojó ante este último comentario.

gracias traje esta información, te la voy a leer, dice así……

no hay duda que aquella niña pelirroja es sora – pensó matt.

**CONTINUACION DEL FLASH.**

Sora se fue corriendo llorando, matt la siguió puesto que se sentía culpable, pero la chica era demasiado rápida, hasta que la pudo divisar discutiendo con un chico un poco mayor que ella.

hola sora, como estas preciosa? – dijo el chico sujetándola.

suéltame Adam te el dicho miles de veces que no me toques – dijo sora quien alzo su mano para darle una cachetada, pero el fue mas astuto y le sujeto la mano atrayéndola más a él.

a pesar de solo tener 13 años, eres muy ruda sora, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti – dijo adam acercándose a ella para besarla.

que ingenuo eres todavía tengo mí otra mano – dijo sora quien le dio una cachetada con su mano izquierda.

hay sora – suspiro – no devistes hacer eso y sabes que obtendrás a cambio? – dijo adam arrinconándola a la pared.

suéltame¡¡

losiento nena pero ahorita voy a besarte y nadie me lo va a impedir.

suéltala adam dijo el chico serio.

yamato un gusto verte, eh.. Yo solo… conversaba con ella verdad sora? – dijo adam defendiéndose.

lo vi todo adam, estabas obligando a sora a hacer algo que ella no quería, asno un favor y vete de aquí – dijo matt.

esta bien, pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos preciosa, y en cuanto a ti yamato, te dejare ganar esta vez pero la próxima ella será mía.

Cuando adam se fue reino el silencio entre sora y yamato.

**FIN DEL FLASH**

Finalmente pude encontrarte, mi querida sora, después de tanto tiempo y siempre estuviste tan cerca de mí, ahora comprendo mi interés por ti, eres tan diferente a todas las chicas que eh conocido eres sencilla, tierna, comprensiva, bueno tal vez conmigo seas un poco fría pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo cambiaras, recuerdo cuando por fin nos entendimos y nos hicimos amigos pensó matt.

**FLASH BACK.**

te encuentras bien? – preguntó el joven adolescente de 14 años.

si, solo estoy un poco asustada – dio sora.

no te preocupes yo estoy contigo, perdóname por comportarme asi contigo

disculpa aceptada, gracias por todo, creo que después de todo eres un chico amable, te llamas yamato no?

si, yamato matt ishida.

muchas gusto matt, me puedes decir sora, gracias por defenderme.

no fue ningún problema así que de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré – dijo matt. Acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

gracias yamato – dijo sora para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Matt se sonrojó por completo tomó la mano de sora y regresaron a la fiesta.

**FIN DEL FLASH.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Notas de Autora.**

Guao vaya que me inspire con este capitulo, la verdad lo hice mas largo pero deje la parte más interesante para el siguiente capitulo, que les pareció este capitulo? Quien hubiera creído que aquel chico tímido y frío era el popular matt ishida y quien creería que aquella alegre jovencita de tan solo 13 años era sora bueno y ahora que hará yamato? De donde saco sora el collar de corazón? Por que sora se convirtió tan fría? Que paso con el tal Adam? Y kaira dejará a yamato? O le dejara el camino libre a sora?

Ah tranquilos que me la estoy ingeniando para colocar la parte en que matt soborna a sora para que sea su esclava pero todavía no me llega la inspiración **¿Alguna idea?** Con gusto la puedo tomar en cuenta.

Bueno todo esto y mas aventuras en el siguiente capitulo, en donde se descubrirá todo bueno no todo pero si una partecita..

Les quiero dará las gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, y me dan motivo para seguir continuando.

Liliedel: bueno losiento mucho por los errores y como se hizo el primer capitulo, lo que paso fue que tuve muchos problemas con la computadora cuando lo estaba pasando y se me borraron algunas cosas que habia colocado haber como te gusto este otro capitulo si? Gracias por tu opinión.

KaOrA-FGV-16: muchas gracias por tu reviews me agrada que te haya gustado aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste.

Lain 4: muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en este fic y en el otro que estoy haciendo, no te preocupes que lo que esta escrito en el sunmary ponto llegará.

Barby-girl-vero: hola amiga que bien que te haya gustado este fic, ya hice algunas correcciones con respecto a los guiones espero tu opinión con este capitulo si¿?.

Atori-Chan: no te preocupes que lo del sunmary de que va, va por que yo digo y va a ser muy emocionante pero primero tengo que acoplarme a la historia para luego entrar con esa parte, pero te prometo que falta muy poco para colocarla.

Alexeigirl: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por todos tus concejos, creo que ya se entiende mucho mejor no¿? Cualquier cosa me lo dices, como soy novata me gusta mejorar mediante mis errores, si quieres que coloque alguna escena que te venga a la cabeza me lo puedes decir, bueno chaito.

Skuag: hola como estas? Aquí traje el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste y lo de la parte de la esclava descuida que ponto llegará.

Sorita dg: hola amiguita, lastima que no hemos podido hablar, disculpame pero tenia examenes del lapso y mi computadora tiene unas fallas técnicas, pero te prometo que hare un esfuerzo por actualizar pronto bye¡¡.

Gracias a todos los lectores por sus review espero que les haya gustado este capitulo hasta la proxima.

Atten: Hillary Anna-Chan.


	3. ¿esclava yo?

Hola a todos mis lectores, quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews, en este siguiente capitulo por fin con mucha inspiración logre llegar a la parte del soborno, que dice ustedes? Aceptara? Bueno mejor vamos a descubrirlo ya¡

**Bajo tu poder.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato Matt Ishida es el chico mas popular de la universidad, por cosas del destino descubre un secreto de sora y a cambio de su silencio le pide que sea su esclava ¿Aceptara?.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter #3 ¿Esclava yo?**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-que te pareció? – pregunto ansiosa sora – verdad que esta interesante la información que recolecte?

eh. Si claro, empezamos?

seguro, aquí tienes mis apuntes para que los veas con mas detenimiento – dijo sora entregándole los apuntes, en el acto su mano hizo contacto con la de él, e inmediatamente los rodeo una descarga eléctrica a la que sora solo pudo alejarse sonrojada y yamato la veía con una sonrisa.

veo que te quitaste los anteojos – dijo yamato.

eh, si cuando fui a comprarme unos nuevos el señor me dijo que ya no los necesitaba pero que cualquier cosa podría usar de contacto

mejor así, tienes unos lindos ojos – dijo yamato.

gracias, pero no es necesario que te comportes así conmigo, después de todo tienes a muchas chicas con las cuales puedes jugar en vez de mi – dijo sora mirándolo enojada.

Matt se rió ante el comentario de sora, estaba seguro que si sora fuera otra chica hubiera aceptado que la cortejara y le hubiera seguido el juego hasta la cama, pero con sora era diferente ella no se rendía tan fácilmente lo cual lo excitaba y lo invitaba a seguir acorralándola.

pero que cosas dices sora, ahorita estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente – dijo yamato muy cerca de ella para después acercarse poco a poco a sus labios respirando el olor a jazmín de sora pero ella fue mas astuta.

aléjate – dijo sora asustada y empujándolo alejándolo de ella – no quiero nada contigo, solo quiero terminar este estúpido trabajo para seguir con mi vida normal.

perdóname sora, pero no me puedo resistir a tus atributos.

pues me temo señor Don Juan que va a tener que hacer un esfuerzo porque esta que esta aquí todavía es virgen y no esta dispuesta a perderla contigo.

vamos a ver cuanto tiempo tardas en caer en mis manos mi querida sora – dijo yamato con una sonrisa pícara.

te parece si comenzamos el proyecto? Porque de lo contrario me iré a mi casa

esta bien sora, empecemos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al otro día…….

hola Jou – dijo yamato y taichi.

hola chicos como les va?

hay estamos pero cuéntame tienes todo listo para la próxima gira? – dijo yamato.

si ya esta lista pero esta vez será una sección por todo el país y asistir a fiestas para lograr mejorar tus relaciones por todo Japón – dijo Jou.

me parece bien cuando comienza? – dijo yamato.

pues la verdad la próxima semana empieza tu gira con tu nueva compañera.

compañera? Estas bromeando?

pues arregle con un grupo de empresarios, nos pusimos de acuerdo y escogimos a una talentosa modelo para que compartas tu gira con ella y de esa manera tener un gran éxito para ambos.

hmm mm me parece bien – dijo yamato.

y quien es la afortunada? – dijo taichi.

se llama azuka – dijo Jou y le muestra una foto de ella en donde aparece en la portada de una revista reconocida – su nombre artístico es azuka pero en realidad se llama…. Sora takenoushi.

Yamato observo con una sonrisa maliciosa la foto.

no había oído hablar de ella – dijo taichi quien al igual que su amigo estaba sorprendido.

es porque no es reconocida en Japón por motivos personales, pero es muy talentosa, su madre firmo con nosotros.

Yamato se quedo observando la foto, sora se veía normal con su cabello pelirrojo sujetado en una cola con un leve maquillaje y ropa muy costosa, se veía exquisita.

no te preocupes por la apariencia de la chica, es un poco tímida pero me dijeron que le iban a realizar unos cambios de look para la gira – dijo Jou..

no, no me preocupa eso, la verdad es que la chica es muy linda – dijo yamato.

estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero me acompañan a almorzar? Yo brindo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sora hija ven aca – dijo la señora de takenoushi.

si mamá? – dijo sora.

necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, siéntate.

de que quieres hablar?

de una nueva sección de fotos.

tan pronto?

si pero a diferencia de las demás esta será con un catante famoso, y se realizará por todo Japón.

Japón?

si por qué? Hay algún problema?

claro que hay un problema mamá¡¡ te dije muy claro que auque amaba mi profesión no estaba preparada para ser reconocida en Japón, no quiero ser popular ni tener una vida tan atareada, solo quiero tener una vida normal como modelo y estudiante – aclaró sora.

sabes muy bien sora, que como mi hija esto tenía que llegar en cualquier momento y ya es tiempo de que te enfrentes y superes todas estas pruebas, no puedes seguir escondiéndote todo el tiempo, ya me entere que lo que piensan tuyo, que eres una pobretona cuando es todo lo contrario, además ya firme el contrato y comenzará la gira la semana que viene.

esta bien mamá creo que después de todo tienes razón – dijo sora y le dedico una sonrisa a su madre – bueno me tengo que ir me quede de ver con yamato para continuar con el proyecto hoy – termino de decir sora.

esta bien

Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se encontraba en el parque sentada en el pasto, rodeada de muchos papeles y libros con un lápiz sujetándole el cabello, estaba muy concentrada de lo que hacía que no le daba importancia a las demás personas, de repente una persona desconocida le tapo los ojos con sus manos y le hablo al oído.

¿Quién soy?

Sora al oír esa voz ronca, sintió escalofríos pero rápidamente se enderezó.

crees que no te voy a reconocer yamato? – dijo sora con tono burlesco.

no se, dime tu – dijo yamato jugando con sus cabellos y olfateando su aroma a Jazmín proviniendo del cabello de la chica.

Creo que acerté – dijo sora aparto las manos de yamato y siguió escribiendo.

Matt se le acerco mas y le susurró – nunca pensé que detrás de una chica ruda como tu se encontraba una delicada y exquisita modelo – le dijo con voz sensual, al escuchar sus palabras sora se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

de que estas hablando? – pregunto sora temerosa de la respuesta.

de que ya no tienes que esconderte, se perfectamente quien eres.

y…. Según tu quien soy?

eres una talentosa modelo reconocida por todo el mundo excepto Japón no es así sora? o debería decir azuka? - dijo yamato con su sonrisa pícara de siempre.

como lo supiste? Es decir era mi secreto y acordamos con la empresa publicitaria para que mi identidad no sea descubierta.

pues digamos que tengo mis contactos.

por favor yamato te suplico que no le digas a nadie, todavía no creo estar preparada.

esta bien pero con una condición.

sabia que de esto no venía nada bueno.

ya me conoces.

dime pues que quieres.

solo quiero que seas mi esclava solo hasta que todos se enteren que la famosa azuka es sora takenoushi. ¿Aceptas?

tengo otra opción? – dijo sora mirándolo con enojo.

hmmm dejame pensarlo….. no – dijo feliz yamato pues ya tenía en sus manos a sora como el quería, entre sus manos y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

esta bien pero solo hasta que todos se enteren de mi verdadera identidad.

como tu digas mi querida sora, será interesarte estas últimas semanas contigo.

pues la verdad no creo pasarlas contigo, puesto que la semana que viene me iré de gira y no me puedes pedir que lo cancele porque mi madre ya firmó el contrato y me presentare en la gira con un famoso cantante para unas secciones fotográficas – dijo sora con una sonrisa triunfal.

me temo decirte pelirroja, que ese chico soy yo.

Sora por mas que trataba no podía cerrar su boca, simplemente no podía estaba muy sorprendida, no podía creer que las próximas 2 semanas, se encontraría acorralada por yamato Ishida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de Autora. **

Hola debo agradecer a todos por sus reviews, e estado muy inspirada en estos 2 últimos capítulos que e dejado aun lado mi otro fic puesto que no se como continuar, pero no se preocupen algo se me ocurrirá.

Por fin llegué a esta parte, sora ya es oficialmente la esclava de yamato aunque sea por un tiempo corto pero algo es algo no? Que cosas le pedirá que haga? Sora accederá? Que sucederá en esta gira cuando yamato y sora estén solo? Cada vez yamato se siente mas atraído hacia sora, se controlara? Y que pasará con el nuevo look de sora? Alguna idea?.

Mientras tanto les dejo con la intriga hasta el próximo capitulo, ahora quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores de mi fic por sus reviews:

**-sakura dg1:** hola amiga perdóname por no conectarme pero horita no tengo tiempo de nada, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado.

**Atori – chan:** Bueno sora ya es esclava de yamato, que te pareció este capitulo? Luego me dices tu opinión ok? No te preocupes que lo mejor esta por venir.

**-barby – girl – vero:** espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, e visto que eres muy insistente, al enviarme todos esos mensajes a mi correo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic, tanto como a mi bueno chaito.

**-skuag**: si verdad? Quién se hubiera imaginado no? Pero todo va poco a poco, y de este modo se darán cuenta de cada cosa ok? Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**-fireflydino:** que gusto que te haya gustado, ya después de tanto tiempo por fin legue a la parte del soborno, ahora si todo se torna mas emocionante no crees?

**-Alexiegirl:** a mi también me encanta este yamato tan sexy, y muchas gracias por tus ideas, concuadrastes mucho con lo que tenia pensado colocar, excepto algunas cositas, y bueno horita si le estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo para lograr la atención de los lectores a pesar de que soy muy novata bueno gracias x todo chaito.

**priss:chan:** si la verdad es muy difícil saber lo que pasa por la cabecita de yamato pero por fin llegue a la parte del soborno así que espero que te guste mucho, cuento con tu opinión ok?

**-sakura-hop:** no te preocupes sabia que esto iba a traer un poco de confusión pero dejame arreglarte esa duda ok? Lo primero **xq matt y sora estaban en una fiesta de** **ricos?** Aquí yamato y sora tienen 14 y 13 años, sus padres son como decirte grandes empresarios multimillonarios o algo así, era una fiesta común de ricos en donde podían llevar a sus hijos.

**b.- Que relación tiene adam con yamato y sora? **Adam también es de padres ricos y estudiaba primaria con ellos, pero siempre quiso pasarse con sora hasta que por fin alguien no se lo permitió (lógico que fue yamato).

**c.- Como recordé yamato esos recuerdos? Por el colgante?** Efectivamente pero creo que se me paso esa parte pero no te preocupes que los recuerdos siguen todavía no lo eh terminado.

**Izumi:** bueno ya con este capitulo ya se supo el secreto por medio del cual yamato soborna a sora, horita comienza lo mas interesante, espero que no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos ok?

**-liliedel**: no te preocupes siempre me gusta recibir críticas constructivas, la verdad es que horita me estoy esforzando en la ortografía aunque todavía no mejoro mucho, pero la verdad tampoco quiero que me presionen mucho pues apenas soy novata y además de escribir historias también estudio y prácticos deportes pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias chaito¡¡.

**-kaora-fgv-16:** estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, pues si kaira también me cae mal, y mas adelante nos caerá peor xq su insistencia con yamato no a terminado pero bueno por ahora aprovechemos que yamato y sora estad juntos no? Espero tu opinión de este capitulo ok? Chaito gracias por tu reviews¡¡.

Lain 4: estoy de acuerdo contigo a mi también me interesa mucho este fic, para mi es muy emocionante, ya aquí traje el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste chaito.

Bueno les agradezco otra vez a todos por sus reviews, espero que me sigan apoyando hasta el final de la historia, ahora me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo un beso a todos chaito¡¡.

**Attn: Hillary Anna – Chan.**


	4. EspecialCelos

Holas holas, a todos, aquí esta hillary lista para un próximo capitulo de tu fic, "bajo tu poder" estoy muy contenta porque este fic, me a dado muy buenos resultados, solo espero que los siguientes capítulos les sigan gustando y que estén conmigo apoyándome hasta el final, pero bueno no les quito mas el tiempo comencemos¡¡.

**Bajo tu poder**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yamato Matt Ishida es el chico más popular en toda la universidad. Por cosas de la vida descubre un secreto de sora y le pide a cambio de su silencio que sea su esclava ¿Aceptara?**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter #4**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

me temo decirte pelirroja que ese chico soy yo.

Sora por mas que trataba no podía cerrar su boca, simplemente no podía creer que las últimas 2 semanas se encontraría acorralada por Yamato Ishida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lista preciosa? – dijo yamato.

si, aquí esta mi pasaporte – dijo entregándole el pasaporte al señor para luego caminar a un puesto en el avión privado

Sora paso por los asientos y se sentó junto a la ventana, yamato la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella.

hay muchos asientos adelante y atrás, no necesariamente tienes que sentarte justo al lado de "mi" puesto – dijo sora , la verdad es que no podía estar tan cerca de él y menos solos, era demasiado peligroso, y mas si el tenia el control de la situación, tenía, no, **debía** ser precavida con Ishida de lo contrario hay noo¡¡¡ ni lo quiero pensar…. Que el y yo, .. y luego hay díos mió, ayúdame por lo que mas quieras – pensó sora.

no me digas eso mi pelirroja, no ves que lo que mas quiero es admirar tu increíble belleza – dio yamato con voz seductora.

La cabeza de sora estaba que ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba, ese chico estaba coqueteando abiertamente con ella¡¡, y lo mas peligroso es que ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y se maldecía por ello.

Sora se mantuvo callada durante todo el viaje, admirando el paisaje por la ventana pero sin saber, como o por que, cayo dormida a los brazos de yamato.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pensamiento de Yamato. **

Me senté al lado de ella, y con una rápida miradita, pude notar lo nerviosa que se ponía con mi presencia, me dio un poco de risa, normalmente las chicas conmigo son muy seguras, seductoras y verdaderamente coquetonas.

Con sora todo era diferente, vaya que era una chica difícil, y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella. Al principio no quería que yo me sentara a su lado, había mucha tensión entre nosotros, gracias a díos y a mis encantos, logre sacarle un sonrojo, por lo menos eso es algo que tiene en común con las otras chicas, sora podrá ser muy fría pero siempre a tenido ese toque de inocencia e ingenuidad desde que era una niña.

Al final accedió, pero se mantuvo siempre callada mirando por la ventana, se veía realmente hermosa, díos¡¡¡ me estoy enloqueciendo ¿y quién no lo haría? Es una belleza, por dentro y por fuera.

De pronto siento mas peso sobre mi hombro derecho, me volteo y cual es mi sorpresa? Al encontrar a sora completamente dormida como un verdadero ángel.

Su rostro angelical iluminado por la luz del sol, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus divinos labios carmesí, que dibujan una fina sonrisa, díos dime si no es un sueño, porque si lo es, es el sueño mas hermoso que eh tenido en toda mi vida, diablos¡¡¡ estoy tentado ante sus gruesos y sutiles labios que esperan con ansias ser poseídos, tal vez si me acerco solo un poco pueda saborear las mas dulces mieles que me pueden ofrecer en este mundo.

Lentamente acerco mi rostro al de ella y junto mis labios con los suyos en un fino rose, enseguida me pongo nervioso y siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora, lentamente separo mis labios de los de ella y la beso en la frente, en ese momento ella se despierta, y se sonroja al verme tan cerca de ella y mas aún cuando nota que ella misma esta sujeta a mi.

Solo unos milímetros separan nuestros rostros, la miro fijamente a los ojos, trato de saber que es lo que pasa por su mente, nuestros rostros se van acercando cada vez más y más, ella cierra sus ojos y yo la imito, nuestros labios ya se estaban rozando hasta que…………

**Fin pensamiento de Yamato. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

disculpen, siento mucho interrumpirlos, pero llegamos, por favor bajen con cuidado – dijo el muchacho.

gracias – dijo sora, tomo su cartera y se dirigió a la salida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pensamiento de sora. **

hay díos mió, estuvo tan cerca – pensó sora acercando su mano a sus labios – válgame díos¡ estoy temblando, mi corazón va a estallar, eso fue demasiado peligroso, por que presiento que esta no será la última vez que estaré corriendo peligro cerca de yamato? Hay sora cuídate o terminaras en la cama con él.

Hay no, no, no sora aleja esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza, eso no va a pasar, solo tienes que evitarlo (suspiro) esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creía.

**Fin de pensamiento**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

muy buenas tardes señorita Azuka y joven Ishida – dijo una simpática muchacha.

oh, no solo dime sora por favor.

ok – le contesto alegremente la muchacha – bueno joven Ishida usted tendrá que irse con Izumi, mientras que yo me iré con sora, tenemos que hacerle unos cambios de look, luego pasaremos a la ropa de acuerdo?

me parece bien, pero… no creen que es demasiado pronto? Es decir apenas acabamos de llegar – explico sora

lo que pasa es que su primera cita esta pausada para hoy a las 9:00 PM así que será mejor que me acompañe.

esta bien.

bueno, te veo luego Shashi, yo me iré con este guapasote – dijo Izumi quién tomo el brazo de yamato y se lo llevo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pensamiento de sora. **

Hay que coraje¡¡ y yamato que no hace ni dice nada, de seguro lo debe estar disfrutando, pero quien se cree que es esa tal Izumi? Solo porque tiene un lindo cuerpo, un cabello rubio, unos ojos verdes y ropa provocativa no significa que puede estar con yamato¡¡ un momento… por que me pongo brava? Es decir el puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, yo no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos. (De repente una voz se le vino a la cabeza)

admítelo estas celosa – dijo la voz

ja, celosa yo? No me hagas reír, como podría estar yo celosa por esa? Y menos por un chico tan irritante como yamato?

pues aunque no lo quieras aceptar, estas celosa – dijo la voz

claro que no – le respondió sora

claro que si

no – dijo sora

no –dijo la voz

que si¡¡ y fin de la discusión – dijo sora

viste? Lo acabas de admitir – dijo la voz

eh, un momento eso fue trampa ¡ pero que diablos digo? Estoy peleando con mi mente otra vez? Bueno, definitivamente ya no se que pensar, pero lo que si se, es que esa tal Izumi no me cae muy bien que digamos.

**Fin de pensamiento.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bueno solo puedo decir que este fue otro éxito, tu look definitivamente a cambiado, sora te ves divina¡¡, me imagino la cara de tu novio cuando te vea – dijo shashi.

qué? Eh no, yo no tengo novio – dijo sora sonrojada

que? Como? No puede ser¡¡ como que la modelo que esta en el puesto número 3 en la lista de las modelos más cotizadas no tiene novio¡¡ es increíble¡ - dijo shashi.

pues ya ves estoy soltera y sin compromisos

pues en mi opinión no durará mucho esa etapa de soltería, porque cuando termine esta gira por Japón serás reconocida a nivel mundial, y pasaras del puesto número 3 al puesto número 1 – dijo shashi

esas listas son un picotón de tonterías, la verdad es que no importa mucho ser la mas cotizada, además creo que estaré un buen tiempo de soltera porque no estoy interesada en nadie – dijo sora.

sabes? por un momento pensé que el joven ishida y tu tenían una relación.

QUE¡¡¡¡? Como se te ocurre? Que díos me ampare, me libre y me favorezca, yo con él? Jamás

Shashi la mira con cara picarona

a poco no esta bueno?

hmmm …….. no – dijo sora (hay sora tienes que dejar de estar mintiendo)

te digo algo? Tienes que dejar de mentir porque se te va a colocar la nariz como pinocho

oye¡¡ estoy diciendo la verdad¡

ah si? Entonces yo soy shakira.

no juegues quieres? Mejor dejemos este tema y me voy a vestir vale?

vale- dijo shashi – aquí esta tu traje un vestido largo, de seda, diseñado a tu medida exclusivamente por Nadeshko Kinomoto con algunos detalles en diamantes y cristales, en color negro.

esta hermoso

bueno vístete porque tienes a un galán que conquistar – dijo Shashi. (Ósea que yamato es el galán)

SHASHI¡¡¡

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando sora salió de su habitación en el hotel se dirigió a la fiesta en la cual yamato y ella tenían que presentarse, sora llevaba un vestido largo negro, con un corte en la pierna izquierda, el vestido tenia cristales y diamantes, como accesorios tenia el mismo collar de corazón hecho en cristal, y una fina pulsera, un leve maquillaje en donde acentuaba sus hermosos ojos rojizos, su piel tosteada y para culminar su cabello suelto, le habían hecho un corte desgrafilado con unos finos mechones dorados, su cabello le llegaba 4 dedos debajo de los hombros.

Cuando sora llego al salón de fiesta, estaba muy nerviosa todas las personas le seguían con la mirada, preguntándose quien es ella? De donde viene? Tendrá novio? A lo que sora se sonrojo, pero siguió su paso firme y con delicadeza, puesto que era una modelo, y debía comportarse como tal.

Yamato enseguida se percato de la llegada de sora, ella se encontraba bajando las escaleras, yamatto quedo embobado al verla, claro que se había dado cuenta que sora era muy hermosa, pero este cambio simplemente fue radical, se veía mucho mas bella, y todo el atuendo resaltaba sus curvas. Yamatto se le quedo viendo, le recorrió todo el cuerpo empezando por los hombros, pasando por su cintura, llegando a sus bien corporadas nalgas y caderas y parte de la pierna por el corte del vestido que se hacia justamente en su esbelta pierna larga y trémulo muslo propia de una modelo rápidamente corrió a recibirla antes de que llegara otro y se la quitara.

Sora seguía caminando hasta que pudo divisar a yamato, quién la estaba esperando al final de la escalera, tomo la fina mano de sora y la beso.

muy buenas noches, señorita takenoushi – dijo yamato con voz seductora

buenas noches joven Ishida, como la esta pasando, se esta divirtiendo?

claro que no, en realidad lo minutos sin ti, me parecían un siglo.

eso le dices a todas?

en realidad solo a las más sinceras y hermosas como **tú **– dijo yamato

Sora se sonrojo terriblemente, aunque lo intentara no podía evitar sonrojarse ante cualquier palabra que el decía, de tan solo tenerlo cerca le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo no respondía.

bueno sora, hasta aquí eh sido bueno contigo, de ahora en adelante yo estoy al mando y tu estas bajo mi control.

eso ya lo sabía, como también sé, que cuando termine esta gira ya no podrás tener ningún derecho sobre mí.

eso lo tengo muy claro, por ello pienso aprovechar al máximo estas 2 semanas que estaremos juntos tu yo – dijo yamato.

nos vamos a quedar toda la noche aquí parados?

no, claro que no, me permite escoltarla señorita takenoushi? – dijo yamato ofreciéndole el brazo.

a decir verdad, prefiero ir sola – contesto sora de manera cortante

oh querida te recuerdo que en esta fiesta estamos invitados juntos, además tómalo como la primera orden – dijo Yamatto cambiando su semblante a uno serio – te informo que desde ya, eres mi pareja en esta noche.

Sora lo miro con una mirada fulminante y de manera brusca se sujeto del brazo de yamatto sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara y haciéndole maldiciones, pero antes de que comenzara a caminar, yamato la sujeto fuertemente por las muñecas y hablándole en el oído le dijo:

será mejor que te comportes muñeca, no quiero pasar una vergüenza ante tanta gente, de lo contrario te sujetare fuerte, te llevare a mi habitación, te arrinconare a la pared y te besaré hasta que mis labios queden inflamados de tanto contacto con los tuyos, y lo digo enserio no porque yo quiera quedar bien, sino porque tienes que recordar que estamos en una gira juntos, y si quieres que esto funcione tenemos que llevarnos bien con nosotros mismos y con las demás personas, de esta manera yo podré tener un contrato como solista y tu podrás ser reconocida a nivel mundial, y, quien sabe? tal vez hasta te hagas empresaria, pero te advierto toda esta gente son difíciles de convencer, por eso es que esta gira la estamos haciendo juntos, anda cambia esa cara preciosa, no me gusta verte siempre tan seria, vamos, nos están esperando, ah otra cosa, estas terriblemente preciosa hoy, tanto que captaste la atención de todos, ojala y no me pongas cachos con otro tipo vale? – le dijo yamatto bromeando pero a la vez con un poco de seriedad en sus palabras

ja, te informo que yo no soy nada tuyo, y si yo quiero puedo pasármela con otra persona que no seas tú, y no te preocupes por mi, tratare de pasármela bien, y daré lo mejor de mi en estas 2 semanas para poder firmar un nuevo contrato, mejor vámonos ya que nos están esperando – dijo sora y empezó a caminar junto a yamatto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

buenas noches – dijo sora con una sonrisa dirigida a los 3 empresarios, uno era un señor de muchos años de edad aproximadamente de unos 56 años, el otro era de 43 años y el último era un joven apuesto, tendría mas o menos 2 años mas que sora, ella al verlo le dio un escalofrío le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

buenas tardes señorita y joven Ishida – dijo el señor de mas edad

guao, sabia que iban a traer una modelo pero nunca pensé que fuera una flor tan hermosa, mucho gusto – dijo el muchacho mas joven

Sora se sonrojo ante el comentario del joven, aunque todavía le daba un mal presentimiento, yamatto estaba que ardía de los celos, y lo peor era que todos se daban cuenta, todos excepto la inocente de sora.

el gusto es mío – contesto sora.

señor Motomiya, un gusto volver a verle – dijo firmemente yamatto.

lo mismo digo, veo que estas muy bien acompañado – le dijo pícaramente.

oh por díos donde están mis modales, caballeros, ella es la talentosa modelo Azuka – dijo yamatto.

vaya, vaya así que por fin tenemos el gusto de conocer en persona a la señorita Azuka – dijo el señor Minaya.

en verdad es un gusto conocerlo, y estoy muy agradecida por haberme invitado a esta fiesta, solo espero poder llegar a complacerlos, ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar algo de beber, ya que me siento un poco mal si? – dijo sora con una sonrisa.

vaya tranquila, será en otra oportunidad que conversaremos con mas tranquilidad.

Sora solo asintió y se fue a buscar una bebida, yamatto la observo preocupado, estuvo hablando otro rato con los empresarios y cuando por fin termino de saludar a todos, se dirigió en busca de sora.

En pocos minutos yamatto diviso a la hermosa pelirroja y no dudo en acercarsele, ella estaba conversando animadamente con una pareja de aproximadamente 49 años de edad, hasta que llego otra persona y la pareja se despidió de sora, esta quedo sola caminando con una copa en la mano.

Yamatto se le acerco por detrás y le susurró en el oído.

te diviertes pelirroja? – le susurro yamatto en su oído seductoramente

Sora salto del susto y se volteo a mirarlo con cara enfadada.

yamatto por el amor a díos, me asustaste¡¡ - dijo sora.

ja, ja, bueno esta bien losiento

…….

y.. De que estabas hablando con esas personas? – preguntó yamato.

los señores apuzeses me estaban proponiendo salir en la portada de la revista Cosmopolitan

eso es buena señal, significa que les gustaste, me supongo que te harán una entrevista no? – dijo yamatto

si, aunque me dijeron que llamaría mas la atención del público si yo saliera contigo, pero no estoy segura – dijo sora.

pues yo con mucho gusto, de todas maneras, van a ver miles de secciones fotográficas que tendremos que compartir.

bueno, de todas maneras acepte, creo que nuestros patrocinantes ya habían arreglado todo para mañana - dijo sora

me parece bien – dijo yamato y le sonrió.

En eso aparece Izumi, sora frunce levemente el ceño al verla, lo cual no paso de ser percibido por yamato.

hola yamatto, sora, como les va? – dijo izumi con un provocador traje color rojo vivo.

hola Izumi, pues nosotros estamos pasándola muy bien y tú? – dijo yamatto

pues la verdad muy aburrida, aquí la gente es muy amargada, quisiera bailar, yamatto quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo Izumi coqueteándole.

Por un momento yamatto se iba a negar, pero se dio cuenta de lo celosa que estaba sora, y supuso que podría jugar un poco después de todo, tenía que ponerla celosa en algún momento y que mejor que este.

será todo un placer – dijo yamatto le ofreció la mano y se alejaron.

Sora se quedo mirándolos boca abierta, no podía creerlo, esa tipa se estaba saliendo con la suya, tenia que admitirlo, estaba celosa de esa tipa por estar con yamatto, pero no podía darle el lujo de dejarse ver con la cara de la derrota, así que se fue, no costo mucho trabajo que otro tipo la sacara a bailar, al terminar la pieza se sentó en una mesa sola, la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien, estaba mareada, le dolía la cabeza y ya no podía aguantar un segundo mas en aquel infierno, pues nunca le gusto mucho las fiestas.

Yamatto se le acerca por detrás y la sujeta por la cintura.

veo que estas deprimida, debido a que yo me encontraba lejos? – dijo yamatto con tono burlón.

Ella lo miro y soltó una carcajada.

estas insinuando que estaba celosa de esa? – dijo sora.

eso mismo

vete a fregar platos – dijo enojada – ni siquiera te conozco.

eso se puede remediar.

ni por loca, ni siquiera estoy a gusto contigo.

eso crees? Entonces porque sigo tomándote por la cintura y tu no te das cuenta? – dijo el riéndose.

Ella se sonroja y se para de la silla dispuesta a marcharse, hasta que el la toma del brazo y la acerca a su pecho.

no te enojes – dijo yamatto pasando su mano por la cabellera de sora de forma protectora – solo bromeaba.

pues no me gustan esas bromas, son de mal gusto – dijo sora aferrada al cuerpo de yamatto.

me encanta hacerte enojar, sabias que eres tan dulce como una piña? – dijo yamatto mirándola con una sonrisa

guao, no me esperaba que dijeras eso

por que lo dices.

las piñas no son dulces – dijo sora con una sonrisa de cómplice

pero tu lo eres

Yamatto la toma desprevenida, y le roba un beso apasionado, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, ella no se quedaba atrás, tomo el rostro de yamatto acercándolo mas a ella, para saborear cada parte de su boca, y, luego reposar sus manos sobre los hombros de yamatto, de repente sora abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, y se separo bruscamente de él.

no yamatto no puedo hacer esto, yo.. No me siento bien, me voy a mi habitación.

Espera – dijo yamatto sujetándola del brazo – que tienes? - le dijo para luego poner su mano en la frente de ella – tienes fiebre.

eso creo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien solo quiero descansar.

no, yo voy contigo.

no es necesario, se cuidarme yo sola.

sabes muy bien que yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y quiero acompañarte así que te guste o no iré contigo.

esta bien, pero no quiero que te sobrepases conmigo.

tratare de no hacerlo – dijo bromeando

hablo enserio yamatto ishida.

esta bien no te enojes.

vamos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de autora.**

Bueno este fue un especial dedicado especialmente para ustedes, contiene mucho romance, aunque la parte de esclava no se esta viendo mucho es decir, horita esta siendo cariñoso pero la cosa se va a poner buena cuando estén los dos en la sección de fotos. Eso estará buenísimo¡¡¡, ni yo misma me aguanto.

De verdad que este capitulo me gusto mucho, por todas las escenas de los celos, pero que bueno lo de beso no? A poco no les gusto? Pero no le quiero poner las cosas tan fáciles a yamatto, es decir claro que sora se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos pero no soy tan loca para poner a eso dos tortolitas tan pronto juntos.

Por ahora los dejare con el suspenso hasta el próximo capitulo, que malita soy no?

La verdad esto de llevar dos fic es muy complicado, por que la verdad, quiero terminar pronto con el fic de ¿Por qué tu? Para luego seguir a fondo con este fic (bajo tu poder) ya que no quiero dejarlo a un lado, así que lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder actualizar tan pronto, aunque haré todo lo posible porque todos lo capítulos sean mas largos pero no les prometo nada ok?

Bueno, les quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a las siguientes personas, por apoyarme en todo mi proyecto, y perdónenme por no actualizar rápido pero es que llevar el deporte, el estudio y los fic es una tarea bastante difícil, pero no se preocupen que pronto los complaceré con un nuevo capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias a:

**-amagr: **hola gracias por el review, lamentablemente, no he podido actualizar pronto, pero lo hice bastante largo para que no se enojen, en cuanto al nombre de matt, yo se que yamatto es japonés y matt es americano pero me gusta como suena el nombre completo bueno espero que te guste este otro capitulo chaito¡¡.

**-Ángel Némesis:** buena la verdad es que yamatto si me salio pervertido en este fic, pero me gusta su personalidad de esa manera, en cuanto a sora, descuida no le dejare el camino tan fácil a yamatto, muchas gracias por tu reviews espero que me sigas apoyando y que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**-Skuag:** bueno la verdad ni yo misma me lo hubiera imaginado, y aquí traje el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste, y que me sigas apoyando ok?

**-Barby-girl-vero:** hola chica como te ah ido, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar no? Se que me retrase un poco con este fic, pero tu mas que nadie sabe que no tengo tiempo para nada, bueno me agrada que te haya gustado ese capitulo espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**-Atori-chan:** aunque no lo creas apenas este es mi segundo fic, y si soy novata, estoy muy contenta xq este fic a traído a muchas lectoras y e hecho a muchas amigas, me alegro de que te este gustando cada vez mas y mas, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.

**-KaOrA-FGV-16:** yo estoy muy bien y tu? Gracias por tu review, cumplí tu deseo este es el capitulo mas largo que eh hecho, y me esforcé bastante, estuve 1 semana pasando de poquito a poquito, pero logre terminarlo.

**-Dana-Chan:** hola amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, cuento contigo para los siguientes capitulos vale?

**-Alexeigirl: **Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, el nombre de Azuka es un nombre inventado, en realidad los próximos capítulos me las arreglare para involucrar a Adam en todo este conflicto, e incluso en este capitulo apareció, Adam es el empresario mas joven con los que estaban hablando yamatto y sora, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta, xq tu sabes fueron muchos años que no se veían, pero bueno no te cuento mas te veo luego ok?

**-Sakura-hop:** aprovecho para felicitarte por tu 3 capitulo de verdad me encanto, gracias por apoyarme en este fic me alegro mucho de que te guste, y en cuanto a la personalidad de yamatto "chico malo" estoy de acuerdo contigo también me encanta como se ve de esa manera es muy atractivo, espero que te guste este 4 capitulo ¡¡

**-Izumi:** bueno nadie se espero que sora fuera una modelo, gracias por tu review me da mucho apoyo, tratare de actualizar pronto ahora las cosas se pondrán más calientes cuando aparezca en escena Adam, espero que me sigas apoyando ok?

**-FireflyDino:** me voy a sonrojar por todas tus felicitaciones, pero de verdad me da mucha alegría que te guste, espero que también te guste este capitulo que lo hice mas largo.

**-Sorita-DG1:** bueno la verdad es que no sabia que colocar para que sora fuera la esclava d yamatto, y de tanto pensar solo se me pudo ocurrir eso, pero de todas maneras no importa xq como dijiste es para un futuro bueno, espero que también te guste este capitulo cualquier comentario me lo presentas si? Chaito¡¡


	5. con el enemigo

Hola a todos, me extrañaron? Espero que si, por que yo si extrañe este fic, es por ello que decidí actualizar "bajo tu poder" para no dejar tan apartado a este fic, luego retomare el fic de "por qué tú?", les parece, bueno este capitulo es muy especial porque me hace recordar a una persona muy querida para mí, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bajo tu Poder.**

**Por: hillary Anna – Chan.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter # 5 A solas con el enemigo.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a la habitación de sora en el hotel, esta cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en la cama, yamato se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-ya te puedes ir, gracias por acompañarme – dijo sora con una sonrisa forzada.

-eso nunca, estas loca si crees que te dejaré aquí sola con esa fiebre, hay algún botiquín de emergencia? – le preguntó yamato, sora le señaló el lugar, y yamato se fue a buscar el pequeño maletín, allí encontró un termómetro, lo tomó y se lo colocó a sora en la boca.

-bueno por suerte la fiebre no es tan grave, pero aún así, por si las dudas, tomate esta pastilla – le dijo yamato, sora pasó la pastilla con un poco de agua.

-voy a darme un baño – dijo después de tomarse la pastilla

-esta bien, yo te esperaré – ante estas últimas palabras que yamato dijo, sora frunció el ceño, lo cual fue captado por yamato – no te preocupes te juro que no intentaré hacer nada, pero hagas lo hagas no saldré de aquí.

-sora solo pudo suspirar, tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño, yamato solo pudo sonreír y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sora se encontraba en el baño envuelta en una toalla, leyendo un libro, mientras la bañera se llenaba, sentía como la fiebre estaba pasando, esa pastilla le había ayudado mucho, o era el hecho de que yamato se encontraba con ella? Sora se sonrojó levemente pero luego desecho esa idea, y escucho como tocaban la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, así que fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla encontró a yamato.

-disculpa pero es que llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada en el baño ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – sora estaba atontada mirando a yamato, llevaba puesto solo el pantalón puesto que se había quitado su camisa, dejando ver sus pectorales, su cuerpo musculoso y sus brazos fuertes y protectores, mientras que ella únicamente llevaba puesto….. La toalla.

-eh, yo estaba leyendo un libro – contesto sora un poco aturdida.

-leyendo un libro? En el baño? estas loca o de seguro la fiebre te a empeorado. – Le dijo yamato tocando suavemente la frente de sora – bueno definitivamente estas loca porque ya no tienes fiebre – le dijo sarcásticamente yamato.

_Sora sentía la mano de yamato tocar cuidadosamente su frente, era tan fácil alzar los brazos, dejar caer la toalla y besarlo con pasión, tan fácil y tan difícil! - pensó sora. _

-eh? Perdón, Que decías? – preguntó sora confundida, yamato al verla en ese estado, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada de risa.

-hay sora aparte de loca, estas en las nubes, de seguro estas enamorada, quién es el afortunado eh? Acaso seré yo? – le dijo con tono burlón, ya sabia perfectamente la respuesta que le daría sora, el típico…..

-ja, ni lo sueñes

-bueno, bueno yo se que yo tengo la razón – sora iba protestar pero yamato no la dejo hablar – pero ahora no quiero discutir contigo, mejor te bañas rápido que la cena ya esta lista, o acaso quieres que me bañe yo contigo?

-claro que no

Yamato solo sonrió y le beso la frente, sora cerró los ojos y sintió el beso el cálido sobre su frente, luego se separaron, ella cerró la puerta del baño y se dejo caer al piso suspirando, luego desvió la mirada a la bañera la cual estaba mas que ful de agua, y se le salía el agua, sora rápidamente corrió y cerro grifo y después de limpiar todo el desorden, tomó el merecido baño sintiéndose mas relajada, se colocó su pijama que consistía implemente en un camisón grande color rosa pálido, tenía el cabello mojado y desordenado, salió del baño y se dejo llevar por el exquisito olor a comida, que la guió a la cocina.

-hmmm que rico – dijo sora dándole un pellizco a la comida

-te cache no? Con que pellizcando la comida – dijo yamato sujetándola por la cintura, sora salto sorprendida y se sonrojo al sentir los brazos de yamato rodeándola pero no se opuso.

-esta delicioso – dijo sora separándose del rubio, este le acomodo la silla y luego se sentaron a comer.

Ambos estaban cenando animadamente hablando de diferentes temas, la universidad, el trabajo, la familia, entre otros.

-ya se te quito la fiebre verdad? – preguntó yamato tomando los platos para lavarlos.

-si, gracias por todo, supongo que no eres tan mala persona después de todo – le dijo sora, yamato solo sonrió satisfecho.

-oye, pero no creas que me eh olvidado de mi poder sobre ti eh? Eh estado esperando un momento como este en que estemos completamente solos – dijo yamato seductoramente.

-sabía que eso de ayudarme cuando estaba enferma, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, me puedes decir que diablo piensas hacer conmigo? Voy hacer de cocinera? Ama de casa? Me vas a poner hacer tus tareas de la universidad? La verdad es que no lo creo porque tienes todo el dinero del mundo para que otra persona te haga esas tarditas, así que dime de una buena vez que tienes pensado porque sinceramente no creo que sea nada bueno – le dijo sora seriamente, a lo que yamato se asusto un poco, pero luego recobró su compostura.

-esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré, es simple sora, quiero que seas mía.

-estas bromeando?

-crees que estoy bromearía con algo tan serio? Sora eres una joven muy atractiva, el sueño de muchos chicos, solo que tu nunca has querido asociarte con otras personas, siempre fueron tus amigas, pero no te preocupes que eso pronto cambiará.

-ja, y crees que con tu ayuda lo lograré? Escúchame yamato, por ningún motivo, hecho o circunstancia seré tuya, entendiste? Jamás¡¡

-bueno tal ves por ahora no, pero pronto muy pronto.

-se que eres todo un conquistador, pero ten claro que yo no caeré en tu jueguito – le dijo sora, quedando firme con él, rozando miradas.

Yamato solo sonrió y empezó a caminar alrededor de sora.

-hay sora, no te resistas, la atracción de un hombre y una mujer es un teoría que viene desde Adán y Eva, no tienes porque negarlo para toda tu vida, es algo simplemente natural, algún día te va a atraer un hombre y luego esa atracción con el paso del tiempo se convertirá en amor – le dijo yamato.

Sora cayó por un momento.

-lavaré los platos – cambió de tema sora.

-esta bien que quieras cambiar de tema pero de esa manera solo seguirás escapando de la realidad

-y que quieres que te diga? Que si que tienes razón? Que nunca en mi vida me eh enamorado o eh sentido algo especial por alguien? De hecho nunca eh visto al amor, al deseo o la pasión algo primordial en mi vida, siempre eh sido una persona solitaria en ese aspecto, en cambio tú, siempre andas de flor en flor, y la verdad…. No se que me da más lastima…. Tú o el hecho de que estuve a punto de enamo… mejor sal si? déjame sola, necesito descansar.

-esta bien te dejaré descansar, pero en alo te equivocas, es verdad que yo voy de chica en chica, lo admito, también admito que por ninguna de ellas eh sentido algún sentimiento, solo fue atracción física, pero si me eh enamorado, y aunque tomes como lo más absurdo del mundo, el hecho de que me haya enamorado cuando yo tenía 12 o 13 años, aún después de tanto tiempo todavía la amo y no me cansaré nunca, siempre lucharé por ella y aunque al principio no sabía del paradero de ella, hoy en día se donde esta, ah cambiado lo sé, pero esta a mi lado, junto a mí, y todavía la amo ahora y mas que nunca.

_Sora quedó de piedra, nuca pensó que el apuesto joven rubio, estuviera enamorado, y menos que desde pequeño haya guardado ese sentimiento hasta hoy en día. _

-yo… no lo sabía.., losiento mucho, debe ser duro para ti, estar enamorado y no saber nada de la persona que amas – dijo sora culpable por las cosas que le había dicho yamato, fue una insensible, yamato solo sonrió y la abrazo.

-no te preocupes por eso, pero dime sora porque te asusta enamorarte? Acaso es que alguien de hirió? Te traicionó? – dijo yamato dándole ligeras caricias en la cabeza, sora se quedo callada por un momento, pero luego asintió_, yamato se sorprendió pero ahora todo tenía más sentido, sora le asustaba el hecho de volverse a enamorar, porque piensa que pueden volverle a partir el corazón de nuevo – pensó yamato. _

-tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo no permitiré que nada malo te pase – le dijo yamato tranquilizándola.

_-pero ya lo estas haciendo el solo hecho de saber que estas enamorado de otra persona que no soy yo, me mata por dentro, que has hecho en mi yamato ishida? Por qué no te saco de mi cabeza? – pensó sora. _

_-hay sora, si tan solo supieras que tu eres esa chica especial, que me robó el corazón en aquella fiesta, cuando éramos solo unos niños, pero no te lo puedo decir ahora, prefiero que poco a poco te vayas dando cuenta tu sola, te quiero amo mucho sora, y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, y me las pagará quien sea que te haya hecho daño, juró que lo pagará – pensó yamato. _

-te quiero mucho sora, no dejare que nada malo te pase – le dijo yamato a lo que sora se sonrojó y bajo su cabeza hacia el piso.

-gracias, yo también te am…. Te aprecio mucho.

_-aprecio, solo aprecio (suspiro) bueno algo es algo no? Por lo menos las cosas están mejorando – pensó yamato _fijándose en la hermosura que emanaba sora, se veía tan linda, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y tan indefensa, sora lo veía atentamente, el chico al verse descubierto, bajo la mirada "desviando" sus ojos al pecho de la chica, tenía 2 botones de la parte de arriba abierto, logrando un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, eso hace a yamato tragar saliva y volver a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación nervioso.

_Contrólate yamato, contrólate, o lo arruinaras toso, no es el momento de pensar en sexo, no puedes aprovechar la situación para acostarte con ella, eso no es justo para sora – discutía yamato en su interior. _

-yamato

-si?

-te pasa algo? Ahora tu eres el que estas rojo, te sientes bien?

-eh, no solo tengo mucho calor, si eso, aquí hace mucho calor, mejor me voy que pases buenas noches me voy a mi habitación, chao pequeña . Nos vemos, mañana será un largo día – y con eso yamato se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta.

-calor? Esta loco, si yo mas bien me estoy muriendo del frío, díos santo¡ es tarde mejor me voy a dormirme.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de Autora. **

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, les traigo una mala noticia, me han informado que existe una nueva regla en la cual, impide que en los fic, los autores respondan los reviews, así que lamentándolo mucho no podré responder a sus reviews directamente, pero aún así quiero que sepan que yo todos los días me leo todos los reviews por si hay alguno nuevo, además que siempre tomo en cuenta sus ideas, dudas u otras cosas respecto al fic, de verdad estoy muy contenta porque este fic en verdad me ah llegado al corazón, y eh tenido muy buenos resultados por eso es que estoy muy contenta, ya tengo hecho un poquito del siguiente capitulo de este fic, pero debo informarles que no estoy segura si este es el próximo que voy a actualizar, pero les aseguró que trataré de actualizar cualquiera de los dos fic loa más pronto que pueda

En verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, me alegra mucho que les interese el fic, pero voy aclarar algunas dudas ok?

-Izumi no es la de frontier ok? es solo el primer nombre que se vino a la mente.

-y bueno lo de la diseñadora del vestido de sora, pues si es nadeshko kinomoto, pero no se confundan que no voy a juntar dos animes, lo que pasa es que tambien me encanta card captor sakura y pues quise incluir esa pequeña parte.

-discúlpenme si creyeron que había actualizado, de seguro cree muchas decepciones, lo que pasó fue que cuando fui a actualizar ¿por qué tú? Me confundí de fic y lo actualicé en bajo tu poder, luego me di cuenta de mi error y elimine el capitulo inmediatamente y luego lo actualicé en ¿Por qué tu? Que era donde debería estar desde un principio. En verdad discúlpenme losiento mucho.

Bueno ahora si me despido los veo luego ok? sigan enviando reviews así me animo de actualizar más rápido, los veo luego, los quiero un montón¡¡¡¡

**Att: Hillary Anna – Chan.**


	6. Tormenta de Pasión

Diclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, todo lo que yo coloque aquí noes real, este fic es un universo alterno, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para de ellos mi fic y mis pensamientos jejeje.

**&&&.**

**Bajo tu Poder**

**Por: Hillary Anna – Chan.**

**Yamatto Matt Ishida, el chico más popular de la universidad. Después de un cambio radical en la imagen de sora, Yamatto descubre un secreto de ella y le pide que sea su esclava a cambio de su silencio ¿aceptará? Y si es así, podrán controlar la tormenta de pasiones en su interior..??**

**&&&.**

**Chapter # 6: tormenta de pasión. **

**&&&.**

Estaba allí sentada, frente a yamatto, se sentía un poco nerviosa había asistido a muchas entrevistas pero nunca de ese rango, y después de esto sabía que nadie la confundiría, todos se darían cuenta de su verdadera identidad, estaba aterrada, le gustaba su vida de modelo pero también le gustaba su intimidad y presentía que después de la entrevista, su vida personal sería un asunto de todos.

1 minuto…..

Dentro de un minuto empezaría todo, cerró los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir y miro directamente a yamatto, este le sonrió, _tranquila todo estará bien… _fue lo que logro captar al intentar leer sus labios. Yamatto y Sora estaban separados por la presentadora que estaba en el medio de ellos, 5 segundos…

Bien, respira…todo va a salir muy bien, sonríe, relájate y disfrútalo…

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Acción..!

**&&&. **

- No es posible..!! como te atreviste a decir tal cosa de nosotros..!! tu y yo no somos nada..!

- relájate amorcito, es solo un juego… dijo yamatto mientras trataba de tomar las manos de sora quien lo estaba golpeando en el pecho…

- que me relaje..!? acaso estas loco? Justo cuando todo estaba yendo de maravilla, tuviste que decir semejante barbaridad..! no te da vergüenza engañar a la gente así..?

- sora, sora tranquila… todo irá bien, el hecho de que le informara a la prensa de nuestro noviazgo, no tiene nada de malo, todas las celebridades lo hacen.. dijo yamatto de la forma mas relajada y natural... mientras sora lo miraba histérica y totalmente avergonzada. El hecho de que yamatto afirmara que ella y el llevaban una relación de hace aproximadamente 2 semanas la dejo completamente impactada…

- cariño, no te pongas así, te prometo que no haré nada que tu no desees…

- no confío en ti..

- pero aprenderás a hacerlo – dijo tomándola rápidamente por la cintura y acercándola a él – eso y muchas cosas mas…

Sora se soltó de él bruscamente..

- no necesito que ni tu ni nadie, se meta en mis asuntos personales.

- lo nuestro es algo que me afecta directamente.

- no existe ningún nosotros..!! que acaso no entiendes eso..!? por qué rayos no pediste mi consentimiento antes de decir semejante tontería a la prensa..?

- sinceramente por que no me dio la gana – y la volvió a sujetar de los brazos – estos nos beneficiará a los dos.

- suéltame me estas haciendo daño..! – exclamó sora tratando de salirse del agarre de yamatto.

- no lo haré hasta que me digas que estas de acuerdo…

- Claro que no estoy de acuerdo..!! es una locura! Entre nosotros no existe tal cosa.! No hay atracción..

- enserio lo piensas..? – preguntó yamatto de manera insinuante acercándose poco a poco a los labios de sora y deteniéndose a solo un centímetro de separación.

-sssiii…. – murmuró levemente sora tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

Luego de eso yamatto le robó un beso apasionado, donde saboreó la boca de ella mezclándose con el aroma de sora.

- sigues pensando lo mismo..? - le preguntó con la mirada fija en ella…

Sora no pudo responder… estaba aturdida, ese beso si que le sorprendió. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

- Mañana habrá una fiesta en honor a nuestra reciente relación, no puedes faltar, te pasaré buscando a las 9 PM.

Sora lo miro entre enfadada y aturdida.

- esta bien, pero quiero que quede claro entre nosotros, que en este momento todo el mundo me reconoce, ya no estoy en tu poder, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, nuestra relación será únicamente profesional.

- esta bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo con una condición.

- Cuál..?

- que me dejes seducirte..

-estas completamente loco..! Solo perderás tu tiempo.

- bueno si estas tan segura entonces no veo el motivo por el cual no estés de acuerdo..

-esta bien pero ya suéltame…!

- como usted diga, hasta mañana pequeña florecilla.

**&&&.**

A la mañana siguiente, sora se levantó temprano, se vistió con una falda azul, una blusa de tirantes color rosa con pequeños botones blancos y unos zapatos punti agudos tacón aguja, un look sencillo, pero a la vez elegante. Aunque ese día iba a resultar muy agitado, en ese momento no tenía mucha prisa, eran las 8:40 am y debía presentarse en el estudio exactamente a las 9:45 AM. Estaba terminando de cocinar, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Visitas a esta hora…? – se preguntó sora, rápidamente buscó las llaves, no sin antes ver por el mirador de la puerta, era un hombre pero no lograba reconocerlo ya que este se encontraba de espaldas. Decidió abrir la puerta y la persona se dio la vuelta…

-yamatto..? ¿no crees que es muy temprano para visitas..? Dentro de una hora nos veremos en el estudio – comento sora extrañada y a la vez sorprendida.

-hola sora, buenos días, que gusto verte! – respondió yamatto de forma sarcástica al recibir semejante bienvenida, bueno… no era para menos, no le había avisado a sora que vendría pero al verla allí frente a él, se sintió aliviado, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

-oh! Disculpa, es que la verdad me has dejado sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarte antes de lo previsto – sora seguía mirándole sorprendida e hipnotizada, yamatto estaba muy guapo, venía vestido con unos jeans azules, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos negros deportivos, su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás y tenía un aroma fuerte propio de él, sora se sonrojó, no tanto por el atractivo de yamatto sino por su propia falta de respeto al dejarlo allí parado y no dejarlo pasar – oh! Díos..! Disculpa mi comportamiento! Pasa por favor.

- gracias.

Fueron directos a la cocina, el apartamento de sora estaba decorado exquisitamente, tonalidades cálidas que hacían del lugar, un espacio cómodo y relajante. Al llegar a la cocina, yamatto se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, contemplando a sora mientras ella le servía un plato, se servía uno para ella, se sentaba en frente de él y comenzaban a desayunar, compartiendo de vez en cuando miradas entre ellos…

- y cual es el motivo de tu "apreciada" compañía..? – dijo sora en forma sarcástica, le resultaba extraño encontrar a yamatto en su casa… aunque pensándolo bien… ahora que eran "novios" podría ser algo normal que el la visitara de vez en cuando, pero no!, cuando se trata de algo completamente falso..¡ de verdad que no lo entendía…

-vine a invitarte a desayunar para luego irnos juntos al estudio, pero… creo que me salió todo al revés… - dijo mirando el gran desayuno que había preparado sora, los dos se rieron y sus miradas terminaron encontrándose pero sora rompió el contacto ruborizada, bajando la cabeza tímidamente – en todo caso… - siguió hablando yamatto, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta – probar una de tus comidas a sido un honor, me a encantado la forma en que cocinas – sora le otorgo una sonrisa complaciente, luego recogió los platos para lavarlos.

Yamatto se quedó en silencio mirándola de espaldas unos segundos y mientras ella fregaba los platos… continuó diciendo… - Por eso e decidido venir a desayunar aquí todos los días – sora se detuvo un momento…

- cómo..!?

- lo que has escuchado cariño, vendré hacerte compañía todas las mañanas – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura perfecta, una sonrisa sexy y traviesa, preparado para debatir de nuevo con sora.

Pero el insulto no llego…

_- "hay dios..! que nunca se cansa..? dios mío por qué me haces esto? Por qué hay veces que me siento tan atraída con su faceta de galante, caballero, respetuoso, sincero, preocupado, cariñoso…… y otras veces! Quisiera argh..! Quisiera estrangularlo por invadir mi espacio y mi intimidad..!" _ Se quedó unos segundos mirándole con rencor, estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo hay mismo y decirle unas cuantas verdades… pero… pensándolo bien… eso era lo que el quería no..? ¿Qué tal si le mostraba una nueva faceta..? Tierna..? Amorosa..? Apasionada..? lentamente se mordió el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de reírse por lo que acababa de planear… talvez se sentiría confundido..? Extrañado..? no lo sabía pero lo averiguaría… con una sonrisa se acerco a él.

-Como quieras, eso me encantaría, "Amor" – y rápidamente le dio en puntillas un corto beso en la mejilla y se volteó a seguir con su trabajo, acomodando los platos.

Y efectivamente yamatto quedó mas confundido que nunca…

-_"¿Cómo..? que acaso no iba a enfadarse..? o a objetar algo?"_ Yamatto estaba confundido no había visto a sora tan relajada, era como si le diera igual lo que el hiciera y claramente ignorándolo. Eso le dolió un poco, sora apenas lo había mirado para luego seguir su trabajo como si nada.. y ese beso.. no era algo muy común en ella… pero le gustó..

- estas segura que no te molestará mi presencia aquí durante los siguientes días..? – preguntó de nuevo yamatto, todavía inseguro..

- Claro que no! No seas tontico, es mejor, así me harás compañía – sora se volteó un momento y le guiñó el ojo…

Bueno, ahora si estaba confundido..! esta nueva faceta de sora resultaba extraña, sospechosa… era algo curioso, sora nunca lo había tratado así, siempre era distanciada con él, no amorosa, cariñosa o algo por el estilo… pero a la vez esta nueva sora le resultaba mas atrayente, más excitante e iba a aprovechar el momento..!

Empezó a contemplarla…

- _cabello rojizo… cintura pequeña… senos perfectos… caderas anchas… perfecta… ella era perfecta..!!_

Sin poder resistirlo por mas tiempo se dejó embriagar por ese extraño afrodisíaco que lo enloquecía que le hacía perder la razón, su esclava… no, eso sonaba muy feo…, no, el no la veía como un objeto… sora era su luz, su cielo, su amor…

Quería sentirla, tocarla, trasmitirle una infinidad de sensaciones, quería oírla gritar su nombre, hasta que no lograra tener razón ni de si misma, ella era solo para él, y él de igual manera le pertenecía… quería darle todo…

Y así lo hizo..!

Bueno… casi todo..!

A paso lento se le acerco por detrás, tomándola lentamente por la cintura trasmitiéndole una leve caricia, la cual tomó desprevenida a sora. Yamatto dejó reposar sus manos en el vientre de ella…

- relájate… - le susurró al oído yamatto.

Sora estaba confundida, las piernas le flaqueaban, su cuerpo no le respondía, quería confundirlo, y por un momento pareció estarlo..!, pero ahora no sabía que hacer..!, su mente era un mar de confusiones, no sabía si aceptarlo o si rechazarlo, y yamatto no le dio tiempo de tomar una opción, ya que inmediatamente dejó marcado un camino de besos desde su hombro derecho hasta ocultarse en su cuello, aspirando el suave, delicioso y embriagador aroma que emanaba la piel de sora.

Sora no podía aguantarlo más, estaba demasiado excitada para evitar que yamatto dejara de tocar su cuerpo, y en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que ese momento acabara, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba yamatto, su erección le llegaba por detrás… Sora siguió el juego de yamatto, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a este, sora se volteó para quedar frente a él y empezó a corresponder sus besos, era un beso relajado, suave, yamatto la sujetó con firmeza acercándola más a él y arrinconándola contra el muro de la cocina justo donde sora hace unos momentos estaba cocinando. El beso se volvió más profundo y apasionante cuando yamatto comenzó a introducir su lengua y esta empezó a jugar con la de sora, saboreándola, sora no se quedaba atrás, llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de yamatto acercándole más a ella. Yamatto poso una de sus manos en el muslo de sora mientras la otra se encontraba afirmada a la cintura de ella, sin dejar de besarla, suavemente comenzó a subir su mano por el muslo de sora, levantándole la falda para poder acariciar su trasero.

En un movimiento rápido, la subió al mesón donde estaba preparando el desayuno, quedando sora a la altura de yamatto, las piernas de sora se encontraban entrelazadas a la cintura de yamatto, mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello, la espalda y los pectorales, yamatto continuaba deleitándose con la boca de sora tratando de encontrarle un sabor específico. Con un nuevo propósito yamatto empezó a bajar su cabeza y comenzó a darle a sora cortos besos en la frente, la mejilla, en el cuello y fue bajando lentamente sin dejar de darle besos hasta llegar a sus senos…

-yam…ma..tto es…pe…ra… - le detuvo sora con la voz entrecortada dominada por la pasión.

- shsh.. – la calló yamatto tapándole la boca con un dedo… - tranquila.., no vamos a llegar tan lejos, sólo vamos a jugar un poco…, quiero verte, tocarte – dijo mientras le desabotonaba poco a poco la blusa mostrando sus firmes senos moldeados perfectamente cubiertos únicamente por el sostén negro…

Yamatto tomó uno con su mano y lo comenzó a apretar y a aflojar de una forma tan excitante que sora no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar, estaba a punto de tener el primer orgasmo… , se sentía en el paraíso….

- Yamatto…!! Bésame..!

De un solo golpe y sin dejar de tocarla, yamatto se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios, mordisqueándolos y besándolos de una forma experimentada. Era el cielo, el paraíso, sora se sentía que casi llegaba al punto máximo y quería más! Lo abrazó casi devastadoramente mientras ambos se sentían acalorados, lejos de la realidad y cegados por la pasión. Sora ya no podía con ese juego, lo necesitaba, no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba con urgencia..! comenzó a subirle la camisa a yamatto quedando a la vista sus bien formados pectorales, yamatto era dueño de un cuerpo de díos! Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, la llama de pasión estaba ardiente e incrementaba más y más en los ojos de ambos. Yamatto volvió a besarla y la tomó por las caderas llevándola hacia el cuarto de ella, tumbándose con ella en la cama……

Notas de Autor…

Hola mis amigas como han estado..?? tanto tiempo no? Jejej bueno mil disculpas se que esta vez no tengo perdón jeje y la verdad lo siento mucho… por un momento había pensado en dejar los fics, y dedicarme solo a leerlos pero después de ver la cantidad de reviews me quede asombrada…!!!!! Estoy demasiado FELIZ..!! este fic a tenido mucho éxito y le doy las gracias a todas las personas que lo han seguido de cerca y a pesar de mis pocas y lejanas actualizaciones… siguen estando conmigo..!!!

Ahora… cambiando de tema… nos encontramos con el nuevo capitulo… hmmmm interesante no? Ya se nota mas la química entre yamatto y sora..? si verdad.. por fin! sora ya esta cayendo… por otro lado.. Que pícaro yamatto al burlar a sora de esa manera no? Al afirmar en vivo que sora y el habían comenzado una relación hace 2 semanas… y q mas le quedaba a sora? Pues la pobre no pudo negar nada cuando estaban en una entrevista en vivo ante miles de espectadores jejeje esa relación le ayudará bastante a yamatto para seguir mas cerca de sora ya que como ya saben la identidad de sora ya fue descubierta hmmm digamos q antes de tiempo…. Jeje pero aquí es donde comienza lo bueno…!! Cuando entren los nuevos personajes… bueno no voy a ser mala con ustedes y les voy a dar un adelanto del siguiente capitulo..!!! jeje pero antes…

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic..!! a los que me regalan un reviews con su opinión respecto al capitulo leído y de igual forma a los que solo lo leen… pero quisiera decirles algo… el mayor logro de un escritor es ver que lo que a escrito es aceptado por el lector, saber que le gusta que no.. donde hay fallas, que le gustaría q tuviera, preguntas dudas todo eso es IMPORTANTE..!! para eso están lo REVIEWS..!! Para que haya comunicación entre el escritor y el lector y de esta forma uno se supera mas y va ganando mas aceptación..!!

Así que… manden un REVIEW….!!!!!! GRACIAS BESOS..! JEJE…

**Avances del siguiente capitulo….**

_- diga..? – la voz de yamatto sonaba enfadada…_

_- sora iba a protestar pero yamatto la cayó con un beso…_

_- era solo cuestión de tiempo para que yamatto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos…_

_- oh! Vamos chicos..! Que les pasa? No están de humor hoy? Estas fotos están pésimas, acérquense más..! Quiero besos, miradas, abrazos..!_

_- Señorita takenoushi… que gusto volver a verla esta noche, luce usted hermosa.._

_- muchas gracias señor…_

_- Motomiya, Ádam Motomiya…_

_**Cuando el cariño es profundo y se quiere de verdad, no hay ausencia ni distancia que los pueda separar….**_

**Att. Hillary Anna – Chan.**

**REVIEWS……..!!!**


End file.
